


Night Whispers

by Night Spring (WoD)



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Plot What Plot, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoD/pseuds/Night%20Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are whispered only in the dark of the night.</p><p>Originally posted at 852 Prospect on November 18 2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/wod/ts/>
> 
> Okay, it's a sign of advancing age when I write a story and can't remember who exactly betad it for me. *sigh* Whoever you are, I do remember being very grateful for your help and encouragement!
> 
> This story is for Emerald Starburst, who won my TS short story in the Moonridge Auction. I thank Emerald for her patience and understanding in accepting this story when my TS-SG crossover muse refused to let me go long enough to actually write a straight TS story.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is a slash "interlude" to my gen SG-1 crossover Command: <http://www.squidge.org/nightspring/command.html>
> 
> It is also a sequel to ALF's Command Performance: <http://www.squidge.org/archive/archive/20/commandperformance.html>
> 
> It is _not_ part of the main Daniel in Command universe, which is meant to be strictly gen. Rather, it should be considered an "AU fanfic" to the main DC stories.

* * *

Blair moaned softly as the gentle finger rubbed teasingly against his hole, moving in smooth, firm circles that sent soft waves of pleasure coursing up his spine, drawing him open and leaving him craving for more without ever actually pressing in. 

"Jiiiiiim," he whimpered, letting his legs fall open even wider in supplication. Jim responded by leaning down and covering Blair's body with his, replacing the teasing finger with the firm slide of his erect penis rubbing enticingly up and across Blair's tingling hole. 

"Jiiim," Blair murmured, arching his back as he tried to catch Jim's cock, to trap it at an angle that would slide it into his body. Jim deftly twitched his hip to avoid being caught, angling their bodies to steal Blair's leverage and pin him in place as he sensuously ground the firm-soft-round tip of his penis against Blair's hole, again and again. 

Blair clung to Jim, floating in a haze of pleasure and longing, beyond words, beyond thought. Just a little bit more, and... 

The penetration, when it finally came, occurred so suddenly and with such speed he seized up in shock. Jim's arms wrapped around him firmly, holding them both still while they waited for Blair's body to adjust. After an interminable moment, Blair finally drew a shuddering deep breath that broke the tension in his clenched muscles, and Jim slid in the rest of the way, their bodies locked as deeply as it was possible for any two human beings to connect. 

They lay quietly, each deep breath pressing heated skin closer against heated skin, their hearts beating a fast staccato rhythm echoing through each other's veins. Then Jim shifted, pushing up his body a little to find a position where he could grind his hips against Blair, in a slow rotating motion guaranteed to drive Blair wild. 

"You like Daniel, don't you?" Jim said, pulling out slowly, then pushing back in hard. 

"Ugh," Blair grunted as Jim's cock hit him hard in the guts. "Awwwwww." 

"You two looked so good today," Jim went on, still pushing and pulling in slow, punishing rhythm. "Lying side by side on this bed, face so close, he could have kissed you." Jim shoved hard again, drawing another extracted moan from Blair. "Wanted to kiss him, didn't you?" 

"You... you... _you_ want him," Blair managed to pant out. "You... think... he's... hot... Aw!" 

"Don't tell me you don't find him hot," Jim ground even harder into Blair. "You do. I can tell." 

"Oh, god, Jim..." Blair murmured. "Jim..." 

Jim shifted again, gathering Blair up, pushing Blair's legs up even further as he brought his own thighs forward, the movements of his hips now fast, short and furious against Blair's lax body, rocking him mercilessly against the solid, shock-absorbing mattress. 

Blair's neck arched and his shoulders tensed, and Jim clamped a tight silencing hand over Blair's mouth a moment before the piercing howl could escape. Blair's body jerked and convulsed against Jim as he came, drawing Jim's own completion out of him, and Jim bit hard into the pillow to stifle his own deep gasping sobs. 

They lay there, their bodies entwined in sweat-drenched satiation, until Jim finally decided he was crushing Blair, and rolled them over, his now-soft penis slipping out of Blair with a gut-twisting wrench as he shifted to gather Blair into his arms. 

And as he felt Blair snuggle comfortably against his chest and drift into sleep, Jim thought he never did get to hold O'Neill while they slept. 

* * *

"You're thinking," Daniel said. 

"Who, me?" Jack queried. "Ungh! Ah... Right there. Again!" 

"You know," Daniel said, obediently repeating the motion, rocking short and hard into Jack's open, pliant body. "You really didn't have to drop that on me without warning, did you?" 

"Hey," Jack grinned. "How would I, ugh... get any... aaaw... fun, otherwise?" 

"Yeah, right." Daniel shoved particularly hard into Jack, watching avidly as Jack's face contorted with pleasure and pain. "You're still thinking." 

"Wha... What," Jack gasped. "Whatever would I be thinking about? Ah!" 

"Oh, I don't know." Daniel leaned down and forward, draping himself over Jack's chest and snuggling in against Jack's neck. "You're always thinking _something_." 

"Really?" Jack snorted. 

"Yes, really," Daniel murmured, undulating his body lazily over Jack. "Oh, you like to pretend you never have a more profound thought than what you want for your next meal... But..." He punctuated the word with a sharp deep stroke straight into Jack's molten core. "In fact, you're always thinking..." Another sharp, harsh jab. "Often so fast, it makes my head spin." 

"What a fascinating theory, Dr. Jackson," Jack marveled. "But right now, all I'm thinking is, if you don't hurry and get a move on, my legs are going to cramp up." 

"Aw, Jack," Daniel snuffled his laughter into Jack's neck. But he took the hint and turned his mind to the matter at hand, and the subject of Jack's thoughts was soon swallowed up by soft moans and breathless gasps of pleasure. 

And a while later, Jack lay with a satiated and sleeping Daniel in his arms, and thought he never did get to do this with Ellison in bed. 

* * *


End file.
